Never Trust A Heart Beat
by WriterofAll
Summary: Cassandra aka Cass is the daughter of Alex Romero, attempts to patch up the damaged and empty hole she calls a life. Still coming to terms with the therapist sessions, her mothers death and the unexpected appearance of an odd family now owning a nightmare filled motel in town, she must be able to balance it all including her new found attraction to Dylan Massett.
1. That Girl

"What about the night terrors? Have they progressed?"

"They've become more... Detailed."

"Detailed how?"

"The images, they become more defined. I'm starting to see the accident from all angles. Almost like a film."

"Like a film? That's interesting," doctor Grimm's said as he scribbled down a note on his pad. "And your mother. Last time we spoke you said her face became monstrous. Like a demon? Has that changed?"

"Um, yeah I guess. It-it's hard to remember it all," Cass said as she rubbed her forehead.

"It's okay Cassandra. Take your time, think it through."

"I remember turning to see her. Blood streamed down her face. The branch is starting to look more like a trident. I'm not sure if it's entirely right but I think that's what I saw."

"That's okay. Tell me more about your mother." Cass took a deep breath.

"I could see her struggling for air. She looked at me. As if she was trying to say something. I reached out my hand to grab her. Then that's when her face turns. Behind her everything turns black. Her face turns into this monster. Horns spring out if her skull and she ... I'm sorry I can't go on," Cass said. Dr. Grimm sighed and placed down his pad.

"It's okay. We can end today. Come see me next week and we can try this again?"

"Yeah-yeah okay sounds good," Cass replied before rising from the comfortable chair. Dr. Grimm rose and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Is your father coming to pick you up?"

"No, I'm driving to work." The therapist gave her a look.

"Let me drive you. I'm not comfortable with you driving," Grimm said. Cass shook her head.

"No really. I'm fine. It's not like it was before. Driving keeps me calm," she smiled. Grimm said nothing and nodded. "Thank you."

Coming out of the office Cass looked around at the walls. She could see the fresh paint. It was a different color from before. Cass took her hand and grazed it across the wall. As she reached the end she took up her hand and looked down at the paint. She took a moment and sighed. Old and new. She shook it off and headed outside to her jeep. She hoped in the car and turned on the engine. She quickly flashed back to her dreams. She sighed and began to drive off.

Arriving at the strip club she slowly placed the car in park. She looked around at the regulars who stood outside taking long drags of their cigarettes. Cass glared. They all had the same routine. Arrive at eight, spend a few dollars on the stripper dancing on the pole, grab a drink, go outside smoke, and head in and stay till close. She felt sorry for them. Sad individuals with nothing better to do. Some of them had a wife and kids. Other were either single or newly divorced and looking to get laid.

It's not what you think. Cass wasn't a stripper, even though she had done it for a year or two. That was until her father found out. Underage and stripping for the public. All knowing who she was and her backstory. When she was twenty the owner offered her a bartending and waitress job. She accepted. She told her father she got a job at the book store. He believed it for a while until he went to visit her and they told him she never was employed there. He tried starting a fight but Cass didn't care. It was either she kept her job or she would leave the house. Her father was an ass but he didn't want to be alone. Cass took in another breath of the air inside her car and headed inside.

An hour had passed into her shift. She cleaned the bar waiting for the next perverted man to come by. It was a sad life, but it was her life. She turned her back to the bar edge and began to fix the liquor on the shelves. Organizing them one by one. Making sure it was aligned perfectly and the label was evenly shown.

"Why am I not surprised that you're still working for this shitty place," a man's voice said. Cass grew a smile. She didn't have to see the face in order to know who was talking to her. Cass turned. Her guess was right.

"And why the hell am I not surprised to see you here on a Wednesday night," she smiled as she leaned across the bar to look at the familiar friend. "How are you doing Ethan?"

"Just fine darling. Jackass father still up your ass about working here?"

"Course he is but, I stopped giving a shit about his opinion a long time ago." Cass looked over to see a new face. Young with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Ethan peeked around and turned back to her.

"Sorry, this here is Dylan. Dylan, this is the most beautiful rebellious girl you'll ever meet, Cass," Ethan introduced. Dylan gulped back. He was rather over taken by her.

"Uh hi," he said nervously. Ethan smiled and let out a giggle.

"Shy little shit over here," Ethan said as he slammed his palm hard on Dylan's back. "Could we get two scotch?"

"Sure thing," Cass said as she grabbed two glasses and began to fill them. "So I'm guessing you're new in town. Where did you come from?" Dylan went a little quiet. Not ready to say out loud.

"Far away from here," he said. Cass watched him closely. He was a bit odd.

"His mother and brother bought Summers old motel," Ethan informed. Cass gave a look.

"That place is a piece of shit. Why would they buy it?" Cass asked. Dylan shrugged.

"My mom thought it was a good idea."

"Wait so your mother is Norma Bates?" Cass asked. Dylan nodded. She paused for a moment. "People have been talking. This whole town is full of crazies."

"Daddy still thinking they had something to do with Summers disappearance," Ethan said sarcastically.

"Pretty much. Someone in town goes missing, that leads to an outsider. Apparently," Cass rolled her eyes. Dylan listened in closely.

"You're the sheriff's daughter?"

"I don't usually like to admit it but yeah. From the small conversations we have, he has a serious hard on for you Bates," Cass said.

"I'm not part of the Bates," Dylan stated firmly. Cass gave a look. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so rude. My last names Massett. Mom remarried."

"Good old Dylan over here has started working with me. He's shown some serious shit," Ethan said trying to change the conversation. "You know I can still get you a job. I've offered you multiple times."

"And I've told you before I'd rather not," Cass said as she leaned in closer. "My dad already lost his shit when I was dancing on the stripper poles half naked, do you really think he would be okay with me watching pot plants?"

"It's better money."

"And it increases my chances of getting my ass killed. Thanks but no thanks," Cass smiled. She turned back to organizing. Ethan turned his head to Dylan. He sat there watching her. He leaned in closer to Dylan's ear.

"You can try man but not a single man in this town has ever won that girl," Ethan whispered. Dylan looked at him as Ethan winked and parted from the bar. Dylan went to rise before Ethan slammed him in the chair. "Like I said. You could try."

Dylan glared at Ethan as he walked over by the tables and sat down. He sipped on his scotch with a smile and gave him a wink. Dylan felt his throat slowly start to dry up. Was this guy serious? Dylan gave Cass another look as she polished some of the glasses. The more he looked at her the more he really did want to try. His usual girls were easy and one nighters. Something about her was different. It all seemed odd to him. They had just met. He quickly felt his palms clam and he quickly retreated to the table with Ethan. As he sat down he glared into his glass. Ethan gave him a look.

"Is that how you usually pick up girls?"

"Shut up. It's different," Dylan said. His eyes still locked onto the liquid that swayed inside his glass. Ethan looked at the kid then over at Cass.

"Wanna know something about that girl?" Dylan looked up. Intrigued. "That girl has been through hell and back. Daughter of the dick head sheriff and the towns outcast. She knows people sure but nobody really knows her."

"I'm sure everyone's been through their own shit. What makes her special?" Dylan asked.

"This town hasn't seen that much. Now are you gonna shut up and listen?" Ethan asked. Dylan gave it a moment and nodded. "When she was eight, her and her mother were coming back from out of town. Visiting some family. Car spun out of control and they spun down into a ditch and totaled the vehicle. Mother died and she got away with minor injuries. Ever since then her father hasn't even given her the time of day. Thirteen years that girl spent taking care of herself. Finding work wherever she could. Making her own way to and from school. Spent her birthdays out by the ocean. Alone. Everybody saw her as the unlucky girl. The cursed one. Any name you can think of, she's been called it. This right here, this is her home." Dylan sat quietly. His eyes drifted to her. He watched her closely.

"She's been alone?"

"Completely alone. Men have looked at her once in a while but, nobody approaches her. If they do, they get shut down right away. I love that girl. I treat her like family. She needs that. I introduced you two for a reason. If you're interested go for it. But remember, baggage comes with that piece of ass," Ethan stated. Dylan looked down at the ground then back at Ethan.

"I'm not the only one who would have to handle the baggage," He mumbled.

"Go give it a try." Dylan let out a sigh and rose from the chair. He took the glass of scotch and took it back before heading back to the bar. Ethan watched him with a smile.

Every step he took, his heart beat raced faster. The story with her and her mother actually encouraged him more. She was the full package and if Ethan's cupid method was set in motion, Dylan couldn't help but feel maybe it could be something. Finally his stomach hit the bar. He gulped back and waited a moment. Cass turned and looked at him. She gave a look. He seemed nervous and almost sick.

"You alright there?" Cass asked. Dylan looked back at Ethan then over to her. He fiddled with his fingers and looked around.

"Yeah-um- I'm fine," Dylan replied nervously. Cass giggled slightly and waited for him to say something. "Look I was wondering if maybe, you'd want to….." he paused trying to think of something to say. "Maybe if you would want to go out and do something sometime?" Cass looked back at Ethan and saw him lightly laughing in his shoulder trying to avoid her eye contact. Cass knew what was going on. She leaned over the bar closer to Dylan. Dylan felt his heart race.

"Ethan set you up for this didn't he?" she asked. Dylan nodded. Cass sighed and shook her head. "He does this a lot. You're the tenth guy now that he has played this joke on. After the second he saw it as a game." Dylan stood there feeling like an idiot. Cass watched him. She placed her hand on his arm. "Tell Ethan that you got the date. I'll meet you here tomorrow at eight. I'll show you the good parts of this shitty little town," Cass said with a smile. Dylan felt a tingle in his stomach and a bit of relief.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," Dylan said with a grin. Cass smiled back and turned around to continue cleaning.

Dylan began to walk back to the table with a smile. Ethan slowly stopped laughing and glared in confusion. He watched as Dylan sat down at the table. For a moment he was quiet. He felt kind of proud of himself for being the first one she said yes to. He looked up at Ethan. Ethan's face was curious and in shock.

"I'm meeting her here tomorrow at eight," Dylan informed. Ethan remained quiet. "You're a douchebag by the way."

"Hey! Sometimes watching plants gets boring. I had to see some sort of action happen. Guess for Cass the tenth time is the charm," Ethan chuckled. Dylan shook his head. "But hey, props to you. Now come on, I'll drop you off at home."

Ethan rose and dropped a twenty on the bar. Cass picked it up and shook her head at Ethan. He took his hands and blew a kiss to her. Dylan followed him, giving Cass a final smile before they both walked out the door. Cass held the twenty in her hand. She thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. She actually felt excited. For the first time in a while, she felt herself starting to get happy. It was the teenage feeling she had never had before in her life. But the happiness slowly turned to worry. What was going to happen?


	2. Sweet Norma

Nightmares. There all we think of. A cruel yet false intension imprinted inside our minds. Something the human mind suffers from but cannot fully control. Are we a victim to our own domineer? Are we victims to what the mind has cursed us with?

Sitting in an old red chair, chamomile tea in her right hand trying to fall asleep but unable to. Cass kept running the images in her head. The night terrors have gotten worse. She could still feel her body heating up as she recapped the horror. She rubbed her head slowly as she pondered on the implications. Her big blue eyes drifted to the clock. 3:42 am. She gulped back. It was always at this time. But why? She released a deep sigh and leaned her head back. As she gazed at the ceiling she began to think of other things. She had a date. She almost forgot. She grew a slight smile and felt her stomach turn. Nervousness and excitement began to flourish within her. Closing her eyes lightly, she began to drift off.

"Hey Cass," a man's voice said as two light taps were felt on Cass's shoulder. She quickly sprinted up. Rubbing her eyes lightly as she blinked. She turned her head to see her father. "You alright? You haven't changed since I saw you this morning."

"Oh god, what time is it?" Cass asked as she jumped up from the chair and looked over at the clock. 6:23 pm. "Shit."

"Can we cut the language?" he said. Cass gave him a look. Why was he talking to her? She shook it off and headed upstairs. Her father followed her. "So-ah-I heard around town that you- you have a date." Cass stopped and looked at him. "With one of the Bates."

"He's not a Bates," Cass defended before heading into her room. Alex, her father, sighed and followed her in.

"Still got Norma's blood in him. If you ask me, Bates blood, is bad blood," Alex said. Cass looked over at him again as she held a towel in her hand.

"Bates blood is bad blood? What hell does that even mean?" she asked. Alex shrugged. "Look Alex, say whatever you want. I'm going on a date with this boy. He's the first one to ask me on an actual date instead of asking me, 'hey let's go back to my place and fuck'," Cass said, quoting the last part with her fingers.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear," Alex mumbled. Cass rolled her eyes and walked past him to the bathroom.

Cass stood there in the warm water. The trickles of water running down her back, running through her platinum blonde hair as it blissfully stuck to her back. Taking in what she could, Cass grabbed the shampoo and began to poor it in her hand. Rubbing it through her hair, she closed her eyes and leaned back into the water. She felt the warm water drip down her face. The sooth feeling of it turned her mind. Coming back she took her hands and wiped the water away. When she opened her eyes she looked down at her hands. Red.

Cass's heart began to race. It wasn't water, it was blood. She turned to the shower head. It was blood. She stepped back and slammed her back into the other side of the shower. She slipped down and let out a curdling scream. The door was kicked open. Alex rushed to the shower and flew back the curtains. He looked down at Cass as she glared in horror. He looked around to see nothing.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he leaned down in terror. She didn't respond. "Cass! What's wrong?" Cass shook out of it. She looked over at her father then back at the water. It was normal. She looked at her hands and the bottom of the tub. Normal water.

"I-it changed," Cass mumbled.

"What?"

"The water. It was red. Felt like blood, dad I swear I-" Cass stopped herself as she felt her father's reaction.

"Oh Cass-"

"Never mind. It's, it's like before right. I'll be fine. I-I gotta get ready," she said as she turned the nozzle off and grabbed a towel. Alex watched as she ran out. He sighed and headed back downstairs.

Coming to the bottom floor, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down to see his partner, Shelby, calling him. He gave it a moment. Shelby had been a little off recently. He didn't know if he wanted to answer the call or not. Chewing his lip, he left it to ring for a moment. His eyes moved up the stairs. He looked back at the phone and answered it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Just sitting out by the highway. Catching perps that don't god damn exist," Shelby said sarcastically. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah well welcome to a small town," he replied.

"So ah- I was wondering if you could come by? I need someone to talk to that's actually a person or I think I'm gonna go crazy," Shelby laughed.

"Um, I don't know about that. Cass had another little thing and I sort of need to make sure she gets home okay."

"Cass is twenty-one years old now. She doesn't need you bugging into her non existing social life. Besides, I'm the one that was just talking to a god damn bird a minute ago so get your ass down here," Shelby said. Alex peeked up the stairs and then back down on the floor before him.

"Yeah okay, I'll see you there," Alex said before hanging up. He paused for a moment. He really didn't want to go. He shook his head then headed out.

Alex soon arrived at the place Shelby had been sitting at all day. He parked the vehicle next to his and turned off the engine. Shelby peeked over, a little more excited than what he had expected. Alex got out of the car and sat in the passenger seat of Shelby's vehicle. As he slammed the door, Shelby leaned the chair back slightly in attempt to get comfortable. Alex turned and let out a sigh. Cass was still on his mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Shelby asked. Alex gave a look but didn't say anything. "Alex, you gotta stop worrying about her! For Christ sakes I thought we talked about this already?"

"She's still my daughter Zack! All these years you have been telling me to leave her alone but things have been getting worse. I paid for the god damn therapy, that sure as hell didn't help. Now look at her," Alex snapped before turning his gaze out through the window. Shelby watched him rub his finger across his lip. "She has a date tonight."

"Well there you go, that's good. It's about time she starts acting like a normal girl," Shelby said trying to encourage Alex to lighten up.

"It's with Dylan Massett. Norma Bates son. I'd be more pleased if she went on a date with a male prostitute," Alex said, shaking his head in shame. Shelby remained quiet. Glaring at his partner.

"Norma's kid hey? That's no good," Shelby said coldly. His happy tone no turned dark. Alex gave him a look.

"What is it with you and that family? You seem to always defend them."

"I don't defend them I just don't think any of them are capable of killing a man. They just don't seem like that type of family," Shelby defended.

"No killer seems like a killer. All I know is if my daughter shows up dead on the side of the road, I'm bringing that whole family down. Norma, Norman and that little shit Dylan." Shelby chewed his lip. Closed off and feeling angry yet naïve.

Cass sat outside the strip club in her jeep. Waiting there starting to feel stupid. Dylan was half an hour late. Cass chewed her lip. Maybe she told him a different time? Or maybe the asshole decided he could find someone easier. Cass shook off the bad thoughts and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. Feeling the stupidity and defeat, she decided to call it quits. She started the engine and began to back up.

A sudden idea flashed in her mind. She wasn't sure why she thought of it, she just did. Maybe it seemed a little psycho but something about this guy really encouraged her to get to know him. Either way, she knew it was a hit or miss. She began to turn the opposite way of her home. She was heading to the motel. Bates Motel.

Dylan sat quietly in his bedroom. Twitching nervously as he waited for Norma or Norman to come home. Norma just went out with Shelby. Dylan didn't trust him. Something about him was off and he didn't want his mother around him. He took his hands and ran them through his hair. Thinking and wondering about what they were doing. Norman was out with a girl. He was sure it was the young girl Emma, but he wasn't entirely sure. He quickly shook it off and headed down the stairs. He thought a ride on his motorcycle would do him some good. He opened the front door and began to head down the large stone stair case. As he looked up from his feet he saw an old jeep with a figure sitting on the hood. He approached closer trying to get a better look. It was Cass.

"Hey," she said nervously growing a smile. Dylan looked around confused as to why she was here.

"Uh, hey? What are you doing here?" Dylan asked.

"You never showed up for our date. So I came to you," Cass replied as she played with her fingers. Dylan closed his eyes and sighed.

"I-I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. Other stuff came up and I got distracted," Dylan said. Cass nodded.

"I'm here now aren't I?" Cass said. Dylan looked at her and smiled as she glided to the right side of the hood. Dylan made his way over and sat beside her. The two sat there quietly for a moment as they awkwardly attempted to get comfortable. "So what was it that distracted you?"

"Mom's out on a date and my brother is out chasing wild accusations," Dylan replied.

"Wouldn't mind some details. Just cause I'm a cop's daughter doesn't mean I'm a good girl," Cass said with annoyance. Dylan looked at her.

"My mom went on a date with the deputy. My brother runs around with this girl name Emma. Not sure what for exactly," Dylan defined.

"Deputy Shelby?"

"Yeah."

"That guys a god damn creep. Him and Summers," Cass said. Dylan glared at her in question.

"Summers? The guy who owned this place?"

"Yeah, they were like buds. They always spent time at this motel. Shelby once invited me to go with them. I said no and kept my distance," Cass informed.

"Do you know what they did?"

"Probably jerked each other off," Cass said sarcastically. Dylan couldn't help but laugh. Cass looked at him and smiled. "So what led you and your family here Mr. not Bates?"

"Norma and Norman were here before me. I guess I just kind of drifted here too. Needed some place to stay so I came here," Dylan informed. "What about you? How long have you been here?"

"I've lived here my whole life. Not gonna lie sometimes I've just wanted to take my car and get the hell out of this prison," Cass said before taking her hair and moving it behind her ear.

"Then maybe one day we should do that," Dylan mumbled. Cass looked over at him. Glaring. Dylan met her eyes. For a moment it was silent. Cass broke away.

"Just so long as you promise," she said. She looked back at Dylan and they laughed together.

"So tell me more about yourself," Dylan said.

"That all depends on what you wanna know," Cass replied. Dylan peeked over.

"Anything." Cass paused trying to think of something. "What about your family? Got anyone else?"

"No, not really. My mom died when I was eight. My dad is chief of police and my grandparents on my dad's side live in Mexico. That's all I know," Cass replied. Dylan looked down. He didn't want her to know that he knew about the accident.

Dylan went to open his mouth before headlights began to appear behind them. Cass covered her eyes as the beams got brighter. The two hoped off the hood. Cass looked closer to see that it was Shelby's vehicle. She stood lightly behind Dylan trying to avoid being seen by Shelby. She watched as the lights went off and Shelby and another woman, Norma, hoped out of the car. Slight giggles and flirtation was shared between the two of them. Nothing that Dylan or even Cass wanted to see.

As they came closer, Norma stopped and her smiled disappeared. Cass sensed an odd tension between Norma and her son. Shelby turned to see Cass. It was like an awkward moment that made Dylan and Cass want to run away. The two slowly approached them.

"Cass? What are you doing here?" Shelby asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Cass mumbled.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Norma," the woman said with a large smile. She was trying to cut the tension between the group.

"Cass," Cass replied.

"You're dad know you're here?" Shelby asked.

"He doesn't know where but he knows I'm out," Cass said looking down at the ground. Dylan stood firmly beside her. Glaring at the man who was spending time with his mother. He remembered what Cass had told him. The guy was a real creep.

"Okay well I think it's best if you start heading home now. You're dads probably waiting for you," Shelby said. Cass gave a look.

"She can stay if she wants. We don't mind," Dylan said firmly.

"No it's fine. I should make sure my dad's not worrying too much. I'll see you around Dylan. Nice meeting you Norma," Cass said as she made her way to the driver's seat. Dylan followed her.

"Look maybe we could meet up tomorrow or something? I promise I'll remember this time," Dylan said as he chewed his lips. Cass turned to him. Before she could talk, Norma stepped forward.

"Why don't you come here tomorrow? I'll make some dinner and we can get to know each other a little better. Since you are seeing my son," Norma said with a smile. Cass stood there. She gulped back. It was one date? Dylan looked over at her. He wanted her to say no but he knew Norma wouldn't let her.

"Y-yeah, okay. Tomorrow then," Cass smiled back. Norma nodded. Shelby glimpsed over.

"I'll pick you up at six. You don't need your car tomorrow," Shelby said. Cass glared for a moment. Dylan sensed her disapproval.

"I can pick her up and drop her off. I don't mind," Dylan said.

"Yeah, I'd prefer that anyway," Cass said, mumbling the last part.

Driving down the road she began to wonder what the hell was she thinking. She knew her father would never let her go. And what was with Shelby? Offering to pick her up and drop her off? Not to mention him talking to her like she was his daughter. Her hatred for the pervert was just getting bigger and bigger. But something with Norma. She seemed kind and sweet not like what her father seemed to have described her as. She was just sweet Norma.


	3. One In The Same

Imagine. Imagine an endless cycle of dreams that never go away. They scare you but you can't stop them. Red everywhere. No controlling it. Fighting to push it away but being unable to stop it. A terrifying scene that has you waking up sweating and screaming but no one is around you to help make it stop. The loneliness begins to set in and when it's over, it begins again.

Cass sat in the kitchen as she watched her father pour himself some coffee. No emotion on his face except for his flaring nostrils. He wasn't too pleased when she told him about the dinner tonight with the Bates. She didn't understand his mistrust in them. They didn't seem so bad, did they?

"Are you working tonight?" Cass asked trying to break the frustrating silence.

"Yeah. If there are any problems you better give me a call," he said firmly and coldly. Cass rolled her eyes.

"There won't be any problems. What do you have against these people? They didn't do anything. It's a family trying to run a business that's it," Cass snapped. Her father rubbed his forehead and sat down at the table with her.

"You really wanna know?" Cass gave a look and nodded.

"Summer went missing not long after they came here and took their land. I think he went to confront them, something went wrong and I have a gut feeling that they either killed him or have him locked up somewhere," he said. Cass fell silent for a moment.

"Wanna know what I think?" Cass asked. Her father looked at her waiting for a response. "I think you've been working too much and you need a reality check. I know it's your job dad but I also think your acting like a crazy fuck. The Bates are normal people like you and I. Leave them alone."

Alex sat there quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. Cass gave it a moment before storming off. Alex should have known better. Cass tended to defend families a lot. It was a sensitive issue for her. What made it worse was her new connection to them. He was happy she found someone but he wasn't happy it was Dylan. Alex snapped out of his thought when he heard the doorbell ring. He turned and got up. He peeked out the window to see an old familiar face. Opening it, he looked her up and down.

"Sadi? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as he looked at the damaged brunette.

"I need your help," she said. Alex gulped back and opened the door, letting her inside. The two walked over to the living room and sat down.

"So what's wrong?"

"I just got back last night. Could have sworn people were peeking through my sister's windows. Y'know, like they used to. Starting to think it never stopped," Sadi said as she twitched her foot nervously and scratched at her skin. Alex watched her closely. He sighed.

"I thought you were clean," he said. Sadi looked up slowly.

"It-it was one hit. Just to get my head cleared. But-but I saw the-the people outside my sister's house f-first. So I wasn't- I wasn't high then," Sadi said trying to make it sound better. Alex made his way to her and held out his hand.

"Give me everything you have Sadi. I mean it," he said. Sadi looked up at him and traced his face down to his open hand. She rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. She handed over three needles and five small pocket bags of heroin. "As long as you're in town, you keep away from this shit. Understand?"

"Yeah-Yeah I got it," she said. Alex walked away and headed to the bathroom. She heard the sound of a flush and closed her eyes feeling as if everything had been taken from her. "Hey! What are you gonna do about the people outside the house?"

"I'll get two of my guys to look into it. Until then, you focus on re-gaining you're fan base at the restaurants. We miss the old stuff," he said with a wink. Sadi looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "Now come on, I'll drop you off." Alex and Sadi made their way to the front door. He grabbed his jacket and turned. "Cass! I'm heading out now. Call me when you leave and get home please!" Cass came out and stood at the top of the stairs. She gave him a smug smile and the middle finger.

"Fuck you," she said. Alex sighed. He shook it off and headed out with Sadi close by.

Cass closed the door to her bedroom and slammed down on the bed. She glared up at the ceiling. Wondering about the crazy theory her father had. It pissed her off, that much was true. Glaring at the ceiling she suddenly realized she had nothing to wear tonight. She quickly kicked up and headed to her closet. She threw her things around and rummaged through her drawers. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and turned to the clock. It was too early to be Dylan. She quickly rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Standing there was Norma wearing a big smile. Cass was a little take back.

"Hey Norma. W-what are you doing here?" Cass asked nervously.

"Well I was driving around the neighbour hood and I thought maybe you'd like to join me. I was gonna go grocery shopping for tonight then maybe stop by the coffee shop," she said growing a large smile. Cass looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Why not, please come in, I'm just going to change into something else," Cass said opening her doors wife. Norma stepped inside and looked around. "Make yourself at home, I'll just be a moment."

Norma smiled as she watched the girl run up the stairs. She turned her head and peeked around the kitchen. Nothing special. She then made her way through the dining room, an office area soon leading into the living room. It was full of antiques. Nice one's in fact. They had Norma speechless. It was all carved oak. The walls were oak as well. Two tall and wide built in bookshelves on each side of the wall. Between it was a television. Norma followed the floor to a large carpet. An old chair sat across from the television and one couch laid on the right side in front of the large window. As she traced the couch she came across a side table with one intriguing aspect to it.

A picture frame stood there. Norma inched closer and picked it up. It was a picture of Cass as a child, Sheriff Romero and another woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Norma smiled. The woman was beautiful. Norma took her hand and began to trace the family photo. The sound of footsteps began to rush down the stairs. Cass looked over in the living room to see Norma standing there with a genuine smile and a picture frame in her hand. Cass gulped back and approached her. Norma turned and her smile grew. She turned the picture frame to face her and reached out her finger to the woman in the picture.

"This woman, who is she?" Norma asked. Cass gulped back as she glared at the photo.

"She-she's my mother," Cass said, her eyes still glued to the photo.

"Where is she? I would love if she could join us," Norma said still keeping a large smile on her face. Cass looked down and chewed her lip.

"She died thirteen years ago," Cass responded. Norma's smile slowly began to disappear.

"I'm so sorry. Do you mind me asking what happened?" Norma asked.

"She died in a car accident," Cass said. Norma turned and gave the photo another look before placing it down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been hard to grow up without a mother," Norma said. Cass looked down at the ground then nervously back at Norma with a smile. Norma could tell the tension. "Well enough chit chat, let's get going." Cass nodded and the two began to head to Norma's car.

Following the endless lanes of groceries, Cass found herself seeing the same food over and over again. Watching Norma as she grabbed a box or bag of food and looking at it closely checking to see if it was the right thing for the dinner. All honesty, Cass just wanted to turn and run away. This seemed to be happening all so fast. She didn't even know if Dylan and she were going any further. She thought for a moment. Something about this family gave off the feeling that once you're in, you stay in. It was off but it somehow brought assurance to Cass.

"Chicken or beef?" Norma asked turning to her as they entered the cold section. Cass gave a look as if she didn't know what she had asked.

"Oh um, beef," Cass said. Norma smiled.

"Happy to hear. We are a family who loves beef," Norma said before turning and grabbing the beef from the side. Cass watched her as she placed it in the cart. "Has Dylan told you anything about the family yet?"

"No, not really. Only that he's not a Bates," Cass said. Norma shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised. Well if you must know, I do have another son. Norman is his name. He's very sweet. Dylan keeps his distance from us and well, we tend to keep our distance from him," Norma said still secluding the eye contact. Cass felt an awkwardness sway over her. Norma turned to see her reaction. "He's been gone a long time. Nothing we could do about it. Choices were made but now, we are starting over I guess."

The two soon arrived at the coffee shop. Cass sat at the table waiting for Norma to return back from the washroom. Glaring at the two coffee's in front of her she began to ponder on what Norma meant by _choices were made_. The more she got to know the Bates the more she grew mysterious about them. Was everything her father said true? Not to mention her love interest in Shelby. Sure he was handsome and all but, how could anyone be attracted to a creep? Was there more to Shelby than Cass had thought? Was Dylan the bad guy in the family? Was Norma a bad woman? Maybe that was why her and Shelby were attracted to each other. One in the same.

I shook it off as Norma sat down in front of me. She stopped and released a sigh. I watched as she took a gentle sip of the steaming hot coffee. She placed it down and licked her lips. She then leaned on the table and grew a smile.

"So, Cass is it? Is that short for anything?"

"Cassandra," I said smiling back.

"That's a beautiful name. I always wanted a daughter but I won't lie, I love my boy," she said. Cass looked at her mysteriously.

"You mean boys?" Cass asked. Norma gave a look of confusions. "You have two sons."

"Oh yes of course, boys," Norma said before sipping her coffee again. Cass nodded. What the hell was that? "So you aren't in school?"

"No. I decided to stay in town, work what I can. Grew up here so, I don't really know anything else," Cass replied.

"No passions or wishes? For a young woman I would have thought you had an ambition for something," Norma said. Cass shrugged.

"Well my dad wants me to be a doctor but I don't know. Never had an interest."

"Don't have the grades?"

"No, that's not it. I was a straight A student but….. I guess I'm just too afraid to leave," Cass said now thinking about her decisions.

"Well there isn't any harm in staying close to family." Cass watched Norma. One minute she was sweet and sensitive and the next, she was odd and closed up.

"So how are you finding the motel?"

"It's nice. It's been a great opportunity for us. A chance to get some alone time with Norman," Norma said, her smile bigger than ever.

"You seem really close with Norman, from what you've been telling me."

"He's always there for me. I would do anything for him. We've always been close." Cass kept her eyes on Norma. She was too complicated to fully understand. A loving mother with a dark secret possibly? Cass shook it off feeling like her father. "Tell me more about your mother. The accident was it bad?"

Cass fell silent for a moment. She wasn't use to people asking her about it. Other people and town just knew the details. Something about Norma made Cass want to open up. Maybe it was the motherly feeling she gave off. She bit her lip and began to fiddle with her fingers. She suddenly felt the warm embrace wrap around her arm. She looked up to see Norma's hand cupping hers. Her thumb motioning in a comforting way.

"You can talk to me," she said. Cass glared into her eyes. Could she?

"I was in the car with her. We were driving back from visiting her family in California. Car spun out of control and we crashed into a ditch. I remember bits and pieces of it. My therapist is trying to help me remember but….. I don't know if I want too," Cass said glaring blankly at the oak table.

Norma watched her. Feeling her heart drop. She truly did feel sincere for the girl. In some ways she saw herself. Her relationship with Dylan was nothing but she somehow felt happy that he brought her into her life. Someone to talk to and someone who could talk to her. She motioned her fingers again and gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

"I'm sorry to hear that Cassandra. At least you made it through and guess what, you have us now to help you through things," Norma said assuring a firm relationship with Cass. Cass threw out all the negative things about Norma and finally felt happy. "Now come on, let's go get this dinner ready."

Cass stood there in the kitchen as she set the table. Holding a smile on her face and a fluttering in her heart. Chuckles were shared between Norma and her as they began to joke and get along. It was going better than Cass had thought. Maybe it was her mother's death that assured her a relationship with Norma. The feelings of happiness were so bare to her; she didn't know what to do with herself. As the laughter carried on, the front door opened. Cass looked up to see a tall, lanky boy. He had brown hair and was well dressed. Behind him was a young girl with a tube circulated around her ears and into her nose that connected to a small decorated tank that she dragged beside her. The two walked into the kitchen.

"Norman! Glad to see you come home," Norma said as she dropped what she was doing and made her way over to him. Cass watched as she gave him a firm kiss on the head and rubbed his back with her hand. "This here is Cassandra, Dylan's girlfriend." Cass felt awkward when Norma called her Dylan's girlfriend, she wasn't.

"You can call me Cass, nice to meet you Norman," Cass said as she placed out her hand. Norma smiled lightly and shook her hand.

"This is my friend Emma," Norma said turning to the tubed girl. She smiled and glared at Cass.

"You're Romero's daughter," Emma said. Norman's face dropped as he firmly glared at her. Cass noticed it. It was odd.

"Yeah but, this is a happy night so let's not talk about him too much," she mumbled slightly. Norman continued to watch her. The awkwardness increased as Cass continued to set the table.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Norma asked turning to Emma.

"No it's okay," Emma replied.

"No don't be silly, you're staying," Norma said before turning back to the kitchen and doing the finishing touches to the food. "Oh Cassandra, will you be a dear and grab a chair from the dining room?" Cass nodded. She glanced at the table. It was already set for five people. Who was the sixth?

"Uh Norma, the table already has five settings," Cass said.

"Yeah, Shelby will be joining us as well," she smiled. Cass felt a wave of discomfort. The last person she wanted to see on a night that's supposed to be happy. Norman caught on and glanced at Emma.

"Hello?" a man's voice said.

They all turned to see Shelby walk in. Cass placed the sixth chair at the end of the table. He walked up and embraced Norma. Cass watched as he kissed her and small whispers of flirtation were shared. Perfect woman but a not so perfect man. Shelby gave a look to Cass. It wasn't friendly but it wasn't evil either.

"We will be a moment. Norman, help Cass finish up," she said before the two headed upstairs. Cass sighed and turned to the kitchen.

"Did you see that?" Emma whispered to Norman. Norman nodded. "Maybe she knows something."

"Maybe she doesn't. We can't tell her. She's the sheriff's daughter," Norman whispered back before grabbing the rest of the settings. Emma quickly rushed to him and yanked him down.

"They aren't close. She hates her father," Emma whispered. Norman contemplated it. He looked at the ceiling then over to Cass.

"Not here," Norman said. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey Cassandra, I need to ask you something," Emma said. Norman gave her a look as if she didn't listen to him. Cass turned.

"What is it?" Cass asked with an odd sensation. Emma looked around.

"Mind if we show you something?" Emma asked.

Cass nodded. Emma made her way to her and grabbed her by the arm pulling her to the side balcony by the kitchen. Norman rolled his eyes and followed them out. Emma sat her down in a chair and began to dig through her bag. Cass felt odd. What the hell was going on? Norman stood there nervously looking around trying to make sure no one would interrupt. Emma brought out a brown book. She handed it over to Cass. Cass looked at it then at them with confusion. Emma quickly began to open it in Cassandra's hand. Cass watched as the pages opened up. It landed on a disturbing sketch of a woman crying and being bandaged up to a sink pipe. She didn't know what to think of it.

"How well do you know Shelby?" Emma asked.

"Unfortunately very well," Cass mumbled before looking through the other sketches. All having the same idea and vibe.

"What about Summers?" Emma added. Cass stopped. She placed the book down in her lap. Norman glared at her.

"You know don't you," Norman asked. Emma glimpsed at him.

"Where did you guys get this?" Cass asked.

"I found it," Norman replied. Cass rose.

"Where did you find it?" Cass asked firmly.

"In one of the motel rooms," Norman replied nervously. Cass bit her lip and looked around. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh.

"I need you to take this book and burn it," Cass said. Emma and Norman looked at her in confusion. "Whatever you guys found out, burry it. Don't fuck around with this. It could mean both you're lives." Cass handed the book to Emma and went to step inside. Norman firmly gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"We can't walk away from this. He's with my mother right now!" Norman snapped. Cass looked into the boys eyes. Cass closed the screen door and walked to the side rubbing her lips.

"I don't know if it's true or not. I tried telling my dad four years ago and he shook me off saying I was crazy. Shelby and Summers are perverted creeps with a taste for blood. I see his relationship with Norma, it sickens me as much as it sickens you guys but I'm telling you, treed carefully or this will all blow up in your face," Cass paused as she caught their attention. "You keep this to yourselves until you find more. Until then, I will keep an eye out for Norma. And also don't show this to just anyone. You guys barley know me, you're lucky I am who I am. Please be careful."

Norman and Emma stood their speechless as they watched Cass head back into the kitchen. Cass stood there. She managed to stay calm but inside, her mind was going crazy. She looked down at her hands to see it shaking. She could feel the tension in the room with Norman and Emma. She thought she got rid of that book. Summers must have unburied. Cass began to feel the pain inside her chest. Shelby knows. Of course he did. The looks, the behavior. It all made sense now. Cass began to feel the panic inside her. Cass began to feel the room's temperature rise. She rubbed her head. Emma looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah-no, I'm really not," Cass said before turning.

She grabbed her sweater and began to head outside. Norman and Emma ran out after her. She had to get out of there, she began to feel light headed. Not enough to faint but enough for her to see double. She opened the door and headed down the stone steps. Norma and Shelby heard it and headed down stairs. They paused by the balcony and looked out. Norma was confused as all hell.

"Cass!" Norman yelled from behind. Cass ignored him. Norma turned to Emma.

"What happened?" Norma asked. Emma shrugged.

The scene of headlights beamed into Cass's eyes. It was an old red truck. Cass looked at it. It was familiar. It was Ethan's. She stopped and looked at it. What the hell was Ethan doing here? The car stopped beside her. The brightness went away. She saw the broken glass and the blood. Out came Dylan, pale and sweating. Cass began to feel the oddness sweep over her. Dylan looked at her, not knowing what to say. He knew she saw the blood.

"Cass-"

"I need to go," Cass whispered. Dylan stepped forward, Cass stepped back. She looked at him closely. She could see the puffy eyes of tears. She trailed the truck to see the blood on the side.

"Cass come on, I'll give you a ride home," Shelby said as he walked down by his car. Cass stepped away.

"No. I'm gonna walk," Cass said. Shelby stepped forward and went to grab her arm, Cass quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch her," Norman snapped from the side. Shelby looked at Norman oddly then to Cass. Dylan walked to her.

"Let me walk you home at least," he said. Cass shook her head.

"I need to go home. I need to figure this out," Cass said. Dylan lightly touched her arm.

"Please," he said. Cass shook him off and began to walk off.

Dylan watched, concerned and broken. It wasn't what it looked like. Norman, Emma and Norma stood by each other wondering what just happened. Norma of all people had no idea what was going on. Shelby sighed and went to get in the car. Dylan quickly ran up and pinned him against the car.

"Leave her alone," he whispered firmly. Shelby glared and shook him off.

"Dylan!" Norma snapped. Dylan looked at her then glared firmly at Shelby.

"I'll see you later Norma. I'm gonna make sure Cass is okay," Shelby said, his eyes still glued to Dylan. Dylan watched him as he got in the car and drove off. They watched as Dylan rushed to his bike.

"Where are you going?" Norman asked.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything," Dylan mumbled. Norma felt her anger rise. She rushed over and pushed him off the bike.

"Shelby isn't a monster! And there are no woman in his basement! He's a cop for Christ sake! If anyone is the monster it's you!" Norma said pointing to Dylan. Dylan glared as her eyes watered. "You ruin everything," she said in a quiet whisper before storming off to the house. Norman looked down and ran after her. Emma stood there, feeling her time has run out. She turned to Dylan.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have showed her the book," she said. Dylan watched her. "Don't let him get her alone. We might deal with another dead body." Dylan glared lost and out of breath as he stayed down on the ground where Norma pushed him. Emma went to her car and drove off. What was he supposed to do?


	4. Cursed

It wasn't the truck that got to Cass. At least not totally. It was the book Norman and Emma had showed her. The book she buried away four years ago. The feeling and knowing that Summers and Shelby found it, unburied it and hid it in one of the motel rooms. Shelby knew it was her. And now she had to be extra careful. God knows that if Shelby gets her alone, it would mean the end of it all.

Cass kept her eyes straight. Glaring at the endless road with trees overlapping the sky and the road seemed to only lead into more darkness. Cass used to be afraid of the dark. The idea of opening your eyes and still feeling like their closed used to horrify her. Unfortunately for the current circumstances, her mind was too busy replaying the issues in her head. She really liked Dylan and his family but it was too much. She was already too fucked up to consider trying anything new. She was unstable and she knew it. As her mind slipped away and her feet dragged on the side of the road, she heard the sound of tires slowly coming up behind. She glimpsed back to see burning headlights. The car came closer; once again, it was Shelby. Cass gulped back and her heart raced. She kept forward to avoid him.

"Cass!" Shelby yelled to her as he slowed down the vehicle and opened the passenger door window. Cass ignored him. "Come on get in the car. It's freezing outside."

"I'm fine."

"Cass, stop this. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. Cass stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"Fuck you," she said coldly. Shelby began to cringe. He stopped the vehicle and ran out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"You think this is some kind of joke? You dumb bitch. I know what you found out, have I killed you yet? No. I have my reasons. Tonight is not you're night. Now get in the fucking car," Shelby snapped, steam rolling off him. Cass glared. She went to squirm out but he gripped her tighter.

"Get your hands off of me," Cass said with flaring nostrils.

Cass tried to escape again but she struggled. He kept yanking her but over and over again, he yanked her back. He opened the passenger seat and tried to shove her in before headlights appeared behind them. Cass kicked his knee and he flew back. She jumped out of the car and ran over to try and stop the vehicle. The car came to a halt. Cass peeked in to see Emma. Cass had never been happier to see her.

"Come on get in!" Emma said. Cass glimpsed over as Shelby struggled to get up. She turned back and got in the car, slamming the door. Emma then stepped on the gas pedal and drove off leaving Shelby to fend for himself.

Cass sat there for a moment. Unable to move or speak. Emma glimpsed at her a few times, waiting for her to say something. Cass looked down back at her hands. Shaking endlessly. She gulped back and closed her eyes before moving to look out the window. She opened them and watched the darkness speed alongside the car. She knew Emma was waiting for an excuse but, she had nothing to tell her. What excuse could she have possibly come up with? Cass didn't express herself and she sure as hell wasn't about to start any time soon. Emma sighed and took a turn. Cass looked around. Not the right turn.

"Where are we going?" Cass asked. Emma shrugged.

"A place to help calm you down. Don't worry, Norman and I go there all the time," Emma said. Cass watched her closely before turning back to face the front.

It wasn't long before the road had reached an end. Emma drove up close to the edge and stopped the vehicle. She watched Cass slowly fade off. She got out of the vehicle and walked to the water's edge. Emma glared as her platinum hair blew back from the wind flying off the water. She sighed and slowly climbed out of her car. She held her tank close and made her way to Cass's side. Standing there she glared out. She was curious as to what panicked her and why. She knew Cass was hiding something and she was too anxious to wait and find out what it was exactly.

"How did you know about the book?" Emma asked. Cass remained quiet. "What happened that scared you so much?"

"Do you believe that people are good?"

"Yes."

"Then you're a fool," Cass said. Emma watched her wondering what she was on about. Cass turned and looked at her. "Humans are naturally bad. Doing good things seems to be getting harder and harder for people to do. The bad things are our weakness and that's only because it's the true us."

"What does this have to do with the book and Shelby?"

"It's got everything to do with that," Cass replied. Emma remained quiet. Cass bit her lip. Was it time to say something? "Four years ago, I noticed the oddness with Summers and Shelby. They were becoming friends? It was so weird. So one day I decided to follow them. They led me to the motel. I sat outside in my car for almost three hours. When I was ready to drive home I saw them leaving."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. Summers went to the house and Shelby drove off down the road. So I decided to check out the room. Back in high school I got into the wrong group. Learned a lot of shit. I broke into the room and saw that the room seemed untouched. I eventually found the book hidden under the bed. I grabbed it and flipped through it. Each sketch was more fucked up then the last. That's when I heard noises from the bathroom. I got up and checked it out. I found an Asian woman. She was sitting there, completely out of it. Full of blood. Then I heard the sound of whistling. I ran to the window and saw Summers heading down the steps. I panicked and I got the hell out of there."

"So you just left the girl there?"

"I had no other choice. I didn't want to but….. What the hell was I supposed to do? Everyone thought I was crazy already," Cass said ending with a mumble. Emma continued to keep her eyes fixed on Cass waiting for the rest of the story. "I went home and tried telling my dad. He didn't believe me. I got angry and ran out of the house. Eventually, I decided to bury it and never bring it up again."

"Then it showed up back in the room?" Emma questioned. She paused thinking back. That's when it all clued in for her. "One of them found it. They knew you took it. That means Shelby knows why you ran off. Oh shit Cass. What's gonna happen?"

"That's the thing. I got no god damn idea," Cass sighed.

"You need to stay close to us. Me, Norman, Norma and Dylan. We can all look after you," Emma said slightly getting excited.

"No Emma. No matter what, Shelby will always know. Norma is blinded by his so called charm, Norman is too busy trying to take him down and Dylan….. He's got more issues than I do. The only way I can stay safe, is staying clear of the Bates. Shelby wouldn't touch me knowing that my father was around. Close or not, my father would kill him."

Emma and Cass sat there for a while in complete silence. Watching the ocean blissfully sway. In the far distance the sight of sunrise began to appear. As beautiful as the scenery was, it was nothing to help overcome the inner feeling Cass had. The gut wrenching defeat, the worry, the questions, the relationship ending before it even begun. Guess it was bound to happen. Nothing good ever last forever. Especially for Cass. She was cursed and she was starting to think, so were the Bates.


	5. Strike One

The sun blazed through the blinds on the window. Cass felt blinded by the sudden beam of lights. She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to drown out the light. She lightly opened it and peeked at her clock. It wasn't late but it wasn't early either. Terrific. She had just missed her dad. Cass slowly climbed out of her bed and began to stretch. As she let out a large yawn, she heard the doorbell. She rolled her eyes. _Seriously? Right now?_ She thought to herself. She wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to people.

Cass quickly put on her sweater from the side and placed it over top of her white tank top. She rushed down the stairs and headed to the door. She reached for the door handle. She then stopped for a moment. She began to run through her head who it could be. She quickly removed her hand from the handle. What if it was Shelby? The day light seemed off to her but what has ever stopped him before? She quickly shook it off and peeked through the peep hole. Standing there nervously looking around was Dylan. Cass didn't know if that was any better than Shelby right now. But something in her wanted to open that door. She gulped back and turned the knob.

The door opened and Dylan felt a wave of relief. He gave a semi smile and looked around. Cass peeked over with a questionable look on her face of exactly why he would be here. The first thing she wanted to see was the truck, but it wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" Cass asked slightly placing herself on guard. Dylan went to open his mouth but paused.

"You alone?" he asked. Cass nodded. "Do you mind if I come in."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know if you should be here at all Dylan," Cass said chewing her lip as her throat went dry.

She wanted to let him in but after last night, she didn't know if it would be a smart decision. The look on Dylan's face turned into a more disappointed and sad reaction. Cass noted it closely. She looked him up and down. His sweet yet fearful eyes caught her attention when she first met him. His black leather jacket with two added stripes of yellow that ran down his arms. His firm hands.

"S-sorry to bother you. I'll head out then. See you around, maybe," Dylan said before turning his back to her and putting on his leather gloves. Cass rolled her eyes and cursed to herself.

"Dylan!" she screamed out. Dylan turned. "Tea or coffee?" Dylan glimpsed around and followed her back inside the house.

Cass filled the kettle and placed it over the stove. She then reached into the tea boxes and grabbed two bags. She placed them down on the counter beside two tea cups and made her way to the kitchen table where a twitching and nervous Dylan sat. Sitting across the table, she watched him closely. Why was he so off?

"So, why are you here?" Cass started off.

"Well I wanted to make sure you got home okay. I saw Shelby leave to get you; I got worried but…"

"Emma picked me up. What happened with Shelby doesn't matter now," Cass quickly said as she fiddled with her fingers. Dylan noticed the change in her words. That worried him. He then flashed back to the truck and what she had seen.

"Cass," he paused. Cass looked up at him. "Something happened yesterday….. With Ethan." Cass had her eyes firmly on him now. Waiting desperately for him to spill. "Him and I were sitting in his truck. Talking about my plans for my brother and I when….. Someone came up. He-he brought a gun out and shot him… I rushed him to the hospital but when they asked for his name and stuff I panicked. I ran out and took his truck. T-than I was driving last night and-and I saw the guy that shot him," Dylan paused again. His eyes slowly watering at the thought of it. Cass felt the tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. She quickly reached her hand and touched his arm. "I killed him."

The cold three words sunk deep inside Cass. She went firm. Her eyes hallow and empty. Dylan could sense the reaction from her as her grip loosened from his arm and she turned her head away. She brought her hand to her mouth and leaned back in her chair trying to process what she had just been told. As her mind spun with thought, the tea pot went crazy. Cass jumped and got up. She brought the hot pot to the other element. Her hand slipped and she felt a quick and heated pain hit her finger tip. She let out a deep curse and held her finger. Dylan sprinted up from his seat and turned the tap on to cold water. He grabbed her hand lightly and pulled it under the cold water.

As it hit her burnt finger, she began to feel calm. The chilled water rushing over her wound slowly soothing it. Her shoulder blade rested against Dylan's firm chest. She could feel his heart beat pulsing. His hand still touching hers. Her body began to feel a sensation she had never felt before. Dylan's breathing began to get heavier as it hit the back of her neck, forcing some of her hair to sway to the side. She turned her head slightly looking into his eyes again. It hit her, she didn't care what he did. The risk and the hatred from her father. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. Only her.

Dylan gulped back and slowly leaned down to her. Their noses touching but not quit their lips. Awkward moment to do this? Most definitely. Maybe it was all the tragedy that had happened or maybe it was the first real chance they have finally gotten to be alone. Or even the fact that they were both lonely individuals, horny as all hell. But no. None of it was right. His lips suddenly reached in closer to hers. Their lips lightly touched. A subtle light touch. Cass felt the urge to pull him in closer but instead pulled away. Dylan kept his eyes closed as he looked down. Disappointed, still feeling the tears coming out. Cass pulled her hand from the water and turned the tap off.

"Ethan's truck," Cass paused trying to refocus back on the main issue. "What did you do with it?"

"Our boss, Gil. He had me torch it," Dylan replied. Cass nodded. She scratched her forehead and licked her lips. "Is this it?"

"Is what it?"

"Us," Dylan said. Cass paused and looked at him. There was no _us_ for them. Even though it wasn't really there, didn't mean she didn't want it.

"I really don't know," Cass said lightly.

Dylan gulped back and gave a light nod. Cass turned and made her way closer to him. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He gripped her sweater firmly and buried his head into her neck. Cass could feel the tears soak through her cloths, reaching to her shoulders. She couldn't help but do the same. In that moment she realized exactly what had been lost. A good friend she knew for years was now dead and there was no getting him back.

"I need you to leave now," Cass whispered too him.

Dylan gulped back and pulled away. He gave her a final look. He brought his hand to her chin and lightly swirled his thumb upon it. Eye contact was brief. He brought his hand away and headed outside, wiping away the tears from his eyes. Cass leaned back against the counter and let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes.

Outside, Dylan was making his way to his bike before a car pulled up on the side. It was Alex. Dylan sighed and felt his body suddenly bolt into a rush. He could sense Alex's eyes fixed upon him. He glimpsed up to see he was right and that Alex was making his way over to him. Dylan gulped back and rested on his bike and placed his helmet down in front of him. Alex placed his hands on his hips. He stopped in front of Dylan and gave it a moment too look out at the neighborhood. He knew he had to be the tough dad. The one who is looking out for his daughter but he had never done it before. How would he start? He then began to retrace how panicked Cass had been last night, her edge. His eyes moved to Dylan, he could tell he had been crying. He glimpsed back at the house.

"You two have a fight?" he asked. Dylan said nothing. "Judging from your pink puffy eyes, you've been shedding a few tears." Dylan ignored him again. "This have anything to do with last night?" Dylan's eyes widened and he glared back at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Dylan said. He put on his helmet and went to start his bike before Alex slammed down his hand on Dylan's and gripped it tight.

"Not a good answer kid," he paused, Dylan gulped back. "Cass is the only thing I have left in this world. The only person that I love most. I'm not about to lose her to some little punk like you. You wanna be with her? That means you're with me."

"It's not up to you, it's up to her. She makes her own decisions, not you," Dylan said before speeding off. Alex stepped back, chewing his lips as he watched the Bates boy speed down the road.

Alex shook his head and went to turn back to head in the house before he saw Sadi jump out of her old beater and race to him panicked. Alex let out a sigh. It didn't take much to see that she was high as all hell and it sure didn't stop him from wanting to arrest her. But of course, he couldn't do that to an old friend. Though he was the asshole sheriff, he still had a soft spot for the people in this town believe it or not.

"Alex!" she yelled before stammering to him. Alex rolled his eyes.

"What is it now Sadi?"

"Well-" her words were quickly cut short when Shelby arrived at the house. Alex felt a wave of relief. Sadi, twitched and almost cowered behind Romero. Alex glared at her oddly.

"Hey Shelby," Alex said before giving him a look saying, _save me_. Shelby smiled before turning to Sadi. "Alright Sadi, what is it you wanna tell me?" Sadi quickly glared at both police men before slowly backing off.

"I-it's nothing. I-I gotta go," she said before sprinting to her car and speeding off. Alex glared in confusion. Shelby rubbed his lip, clearly hiding something but Alex was too distracted to see it.

"You ready to head out?" Shelby asked.

"Where?" Alex said, turning to his deputy, confused.

"The pub? I thought we agreed on this already," Shelby sighed. Alex gave a look before quickly shaking it off.

"Uh yeah, that's right. I just gotta let Cass know. Give me a second," Alex said. Shelby nodded and made his way back to the vehicle.

Cass sat in the living room, dried tears on her cheeks as she ran through her mind about Ethan, Dylan and the rest of the Bates. Her eyes were concentrated. More so than usual. A subtle light touch of a firm hand grasped her shoulder causing her to briefly jolt up and turn. She looked up at her father.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he said. Cass said nothing. Alex glared at her before he sat down next to her. "I'm going out with Shelby for some drinks. I'll be back later tonight. Remember you have an appointment tonight with the therapist. I was hoping to bring you but I forgot I had plans." Alex turned to his daughter who remained quiet. He bit his lip. "Please come home right after. There are some things I want to talk about. I'll let you talk but please, just come home."

Cass looked at her father. He wanted to give her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. That's what fathers are supposed to do, right? He gave it a moment before deciding their relationship was to damaged to attempt anything like that. She watched as he rose from his seat and headed out the front door. Her eyes turned to look out the window, catching a glimpse of Shelby and cringing at the thought of him.

Driving down the road at around 5:45 pm, Cass began to fiddle with her radio, trying to get a feed that didn't sound like mumbling trash. As she struggled to find it, her dashboard cubby swung open. She cursed under her breath and went to slam it closed before seeing a pack of Marlboro Red's sitting there. Cass glared at them. She got one of the older kids from high school to buy her them after finding out her mom used to smoke the same ones. She quit for three years after they started to give her severe head aches. Cass let out a sigh and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. She paused for a moment, biting her lips and nibbling her finger gently. Her eyes moved back to the pack before grabbing it and taking out one. She grabbed the matches in her cup holder and began to light it.

As she began to inhale the smoke, she felt a calm and never ending sanctuary come over her. She laid her head back and began to take a few more deep drags as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to the days of being around her mother. She saw the blurry images of her mother. The blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes and that beautiful smile she had all began to reappear as her mother took the dart to her ruby lips. Cass began to embrace the smell, take it in as much as she could. The summer chills rushing through the car's open windows. Cass' eyes suddenly opened. The cigarette was no longer in her hands and now on the road outside her car door. She looked down at the pack and grew a slight smile.

Sitting on the lounging couch inside the therapist's office, Cass held the pack close. Dr. Grimm watched her closely, attempting to get a better feel of her and her current emotion. He got multiple different emotions from her. Sadness, loneliness, happiness, calm, worry. None of which seemed to fit in with one another. He placed down his note pad on the side table by his chair. He placed his hands together and leaned over, getting closer to Cass.

"There a reason we've been sitting in silence for over half an hour?" he asked. Cass's eyes glimpsed up at him for a moment.

"I have so much to talk about but I have no idea where to start," she began. Cass leaned back in the couch, spinning the pack around in her hands, tossing it back and fourth. "I used to think the cigarettes would kill her. Young and oblivious to what the smoke was doing to me, I still felt a nerve in my heart telling me to try and get her to quit. Maybe that was a way to get her to do it."

"It's not your fault for what happened to her Cass," he stated. Cass grew a grin.

"I never said it was," Cass mumbled. She leaned forward again and opened the pack. "I smoked one today. I saw her. But this time she was happy. The lighting was cheerful. But lately it hasn't been my mother who's been worrying me." Grimm glared at her, waiting for her to carry on. "I met someone. New to town."

"That's good Cassandra. A fresh face may be exactly what you need," the therapist smiled. Cass remained emotionless.

"This is gonna sound stupid but everything is telling me I'm happy. That I want to be with him," she paused. Her eyes met the therapists. "But there is one thing inside me telling me that he's going to get me killed." A moment of silence waved over the two once more. Grimm chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Cass remained perfectly still and quiet. Grimm inched closer to the edge of his chair. "Cass, why do you say that?" Before he could push her closer to the edge of spilling about Shelby, the motel, the odd Bates, the bell went off, ending their session.

"Thanks Dr. Grimm. I'll see you next week," Cass said. Grimm glared at her, nibbling at his bottom lip as she began to walk out the door.

As Cass stepped out of the building, she looked up to see Emma and Norman standing there by her vehicle. Cass looked around, confused. She gulped back and stepped closer to them. She didn't know what to think. Should she be angry? Worried? Annoyed? Scared? For some odd reason, none of the emotions came to her. In fact, she was slightly happy to see the cute little survivor who saved her life from Shelby. Norman was another story. She still didn't know how she felt about him. The only reason she would trust him is because he was Dylan's brother but even then, can he really be trusted?

"What are you two doing here? And how did you know where I was?" Cass asked, looking around cautiously.

"I've heard you go to therapy sessions every Wednesday," Emma stated. Cass bit her lip, still wondering why they were here.

"We need your help," Norman quickly shot out. Cass gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"I think I found the girl in the sketch," Norman said, louder than Cass was prepared for.

She quickly shot up and rushed them into the car. They all got in and Cass locked the doors behind them. She leaned over her driver seat chair and gave Norman a light slap. Norman jolted and quickly gripped his now aching shoulder. Emma glared, starting to put the pieces together for why she did it.

"Are you stupid?" Cass asked. Norman just glared. "Try to talk a little less in public about what's going on. And what the hell are you talking about? The woman in the sketch?"

"We think Shelby has her," Emma stated. Cass frustration slowly disappeared as it turned to question. "We know he has her. We have to get her out and we can't do it without your help." Cass bit her lip. She slowly melted into her chair as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Alright! Alright!" Cass sighed and shook her head. "But once we get in, we gotta head the hell out. If Shelby comes home and sees us there, we are all dead. No mistakes and I swear to Christ if my dad finds out I was involved, I'll be locked up in my room for many years to come. Understand?" Emma and Norman nodded. Cass sighed and turned her engine on before heading down the road to Shelby's.


End file.
